A wireless local loop phone is used to communicate with a wireless cellular or PCS network. Typically, a wireless local loop phone includes a handset connected to a terminal unit. The terminal unit provides an air interface to communicate with a wireless network, such as a CDMA, GSM, or TDMA network. Wireless local loop phones are often used as local and long distance home phones where a land line phone system is not available.